The present inventors noticed that adhesion to host cells is important for fungi to exert their pathogenicity, and that adhesion factors involved in fungal cell adhesion are transported to the surface layers of cell walls after glycosylphosphatidylinositol (GPI) anchors on the cell membrane (Non-Patent Document 1: Hamada K et al., Mol. Gen. Genet., 258: 53-59, 1998). Accordingly, the present inventors considered that novel antifungal agents that inhibit the synthesis of fungal cell walls and also inhibit the adhesion of fungal cells to host cells could be generated by inhibiting the process of transporting proteins anchored with glycosylphosphatidylinositol (GPI-anchored proteins) to cell walls. Thus, the present inventors started study.